


Temporary loss

by MissCactus



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, HighAsKites!Liam, M/M, Married Ziam, Model!Zayn, TRADUCTION, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, doctor!niall, footballer!liam
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam se réveille d'une opération avec une perte de mémoire temporaire et ne se souvient plus de Zayn. Niall et Harry se promettent de l'aider à se souvenir et de tout enregistrer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary loss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temporary loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211828) by [Fille_du_soleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil). 



> Un grand merci à Fille_du_soleil pour m'avoir laissée traduire cet OS ♥

Liam remua, mal à l'aise dans son lit, une douleur engourdissant sa jambe le réveillant lentement. Sa gorge semblait aussi sèche que le Sahara et son sang fracassait tendrement sa tempe. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'ajustant à la luminosité de la pièce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas du tout. Le plafond était blanc et le 'bip' constant à sa gauche lui rappelait les hôpitaux.

 

« Il est réveillé, je te rappelle plus tard. »

 

Une voix rauque attira son attention, l'accent était très prononcé et inconnu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme à sa droite, il lui souriait avec sa langue appuyée derrière ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Le visiteur mystérieux tenait des crackers et un verre d'eau, Liam jeta un regard affamé au liquide vital.

 

« Tu veux de l'eau, Li ? »

 

Liam acquiesça, incapable de parler pour l'instant, sa gorge était trop sèche pour essayer. C'était comme avoir du coton dans la bouche. L'homme magnifique tint sa tête et l'aida à boire doucement, Liam se demanda comment le modèle ressemblant à un Dieu connaissait son surnom et pourquoi il l'utilisait alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas.

 

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

 

Liam grimaça en entendant sa voix fébrile. Elle était habituellement rauque et grave mais maintenant elle vacillait alors qu'il buttait sur ses mots, les faisant traîner plus que nécessaire. Les yeux magnifiques de l'homme s'écarquillèrent à cette question, comme s'il ne devrait même pas la poser.

 

« Je suis Zayn, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

 

Il ouvrit le paquet de crackers, tendu, et en donna un à Liam qui le prit en le regardant suspicieusement. La seule chose qu'il voulait était de l'eau, et pas des gâteaux secs. L'idée d'avaler était assez agonisante pour le décourager.

 

« Tu dois manger, d'accord ? Le docteur l'a dit. »

 

Liam secoua obstinément la tête toujours en tenant faiblement le cracker. Il pouvait entendre une voix familière du couloir, avant que son propriétaire ne fasse irruption dans la pièce avec un sourire énorme. Peu importe le temps qui passait, Liam trouvait toujours bizarre de voir Niall dans sa blouse blanche de docteur en train de sauver des vies. A ses yeux, il restait une boule d'énergie irlandaise et de jurons colorés.

 

« Hey, famille Payne. Comment tu vas, Li ? »

 

Zayn toussa nerveusement, empêchant le blond d'en dire plus. Niall l'avait prévenu plus tôt des pertes de mémoire temporaires à cause des médicaments injectés avant l'opération, donc ils devaient être prudents avec Liam jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de tout et que les médicaments ne fassent plus effet.

 

« Ni, il y a un super modèle qui me donne des crackers. »

 

Liam sourit béatement, fier de lui pour une raison inconnue. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Zayn de haut en bas avant d'acquiescer, satisfait. Le brun rougit, fusillant du regard Niall qui avait du mal à retenir son rire.

 

« C'est Zayn, mec. Ton mari. »

 

Niall pouffa, amusé par la réaction de Liam. Ses yeux devinrent aussi gros que des soucoupes et sa mâchoire tomba en fixant Zayn comme un mortel face à son Dieu. Il tendit son bras, prenant la main plus petite de Zayn dans la sienne, le diamant de son alliance reflétant la lumière et brillant doucement.

 

« Le mien ? »

 

Zayn soupira face à la possessivité de son mari. Laissez faire Liam pour être ébahi par une chose anodine, comme être marié à Zayn. Le brun serra légèrement sa main en acquiesçant, devenant écarlate.

 

« Maintenant mange ton cracker, chéri. »

 

« Chéri ? On s'appelle chéri et tout ? »

 

Liam avait l'air d'être sincèrement surpris et heureux, ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant de cinq ans devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Niall riait silencieusement, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues rouges avec sa manche. C'était une scène inestimable à voir, le grand footballer Liam James Payne sur le point de pleurer parce qu'il était marié à Zayn.

 

« Oui, Liam. Maintenant mange s'il te plaît. »

 

Liam acquiesça, mâchant faiblement ledit cracker avant de le reposer de nouveau. Il observa Zayn intensément, dévisageant ses traits élégants, son corps frêle et ses vêtements coûteux.

 

« Tu es mon mari. »

 

Zayn sourit tendrement et acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Son mari était attachant, c'était le cas de le dire, il agissait comme si Zayn était la plus belle œuvre qui ait jamais foulé la terre. Liam sourit, ses yeux se plissant malicieusement.

 

« Donc on a couché ensemble ? »

 

Niall rit fortement, attirant l'attention de Liam, le blond tenait son téléphone pour filmer la scène. Louis tuerait pour la voir, il pouvait facilement imaginer la déception sur le visage de l'autre footballer pour ne pas avoir pu en être témoin.

 

« Arrête de filmer, branleur ! »

 

Siffla Zayn en envoyant un regard noir à Niall qui ne fit que hausser les épaules en pensant aux possibilités infinies pour lesquelles il pourrait utiliser cette vidéo. Il pourrait demander à Louis de faire tout ce qu'il voulait pendant une semaine, voire même faire en sorte que Harry rase ses horribles boucles.

 

Liam rit en mâchant inconsciemment son cracker, son meilleur ami était amusant et son mari ressemblait à un chat furieux, sifflant et fusillant le blond du regard.

 

« Tu peux te tourner ? »

 

Zayn haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé à la demande soudaine de son mari. Liam fit un cercle de sa main, montrant à Zayn ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse.

 

« Non, mange ton foutu cracker, Liam ! »

 

Liam fit la moue, faisant ses grands yeux de chien battu à Zayn qui secoua fermement la tête en lui donnant un autre cracker. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Harry essoufflé, il se précipita à l'intérieur en regardant Liam, inquiet. Niall grogna, ses plans de nouvelles coupes de cheveux étaient perdus.

 

« Comment tu vas, Li ? »

 

Le plus grand sourit à son ami avant de regarder suspicieusement les deux autres hommes dans la pièce, ils étaient trop calmes et le regardaient bizarrement. Zayn était visiblement frustré et Niall filmait Liam.

 

« J'ai un Zayn et on a couché ensemble, Haz. Complètement nus. »

 

Les sourcils de Harry s'élevèrent sur son front, regardant douteusement son ami qui, visiblement, planait complètement.

 

Il interrogea silencieusement Zayn qui secoua juste sa tête, soupirant pendant que Niall étouffa un rire.

 

« C'est super, mec. »

 

Harry sourit à Liam, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait ici. Liam lui rendit sincèrement son sourire, ses yeux brillant de fierté et d'amour. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant planer, être un athlète le forçait à avoir une hygiène de vie impeccable. Pas d'excès d'alcool et certainement pas de drogues.

 

« Tu es magnifique. »

 

Liam faisait face à son mari, lui parlant et oubliant complètement la présence de ses autres amis. Ses mots était lents et presque incompréhensibles, l'accent de Wolverhampton encore plus prononcé.

 

« S'il te plaît, bébé. Mange juste tes crackers. »

 

Zayn sourit faiblement, priant pour que son mari mange et arrête de le faire rougir. Il regretterait chacun de ses mots lorsqu'il serait conscient. Son téléphone vibra dans la poche de sa veste, recevant un message de la nounou de leur fils. Liam bouda pendant que Zayn était concentré sur son portable, il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir son attention.

 

« Je dois y aller, David a besoin de moi. »

 

Liam hoqueta et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Zayn reprit sa main, alarmé par cette explosion, son mari ne pleurait jamais. Enfin, son mari conscient, pas celui qui planait à des kilomètres.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, chéri ? »

 

« Qui est David ? »

 

Liam le fixa, stupéfié, il n'aimait pas du tout ce David. Il était peut-être l'amant de son mari, pour ce qu'il en savait. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, imaginant des scénarios où Zayn le laissait pour ledit David.

 

« C'est ton fils. »

 

Harry était à côté de Niall, pouffant dans sa main, pendant que le blond se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Zayn les fusilla du regard, essayant de calmer au mieux son mari inquiet. Cependant, il devait vite partir, leur fils était insupportable avec sa nounou à cause de son rhume. Comme Liam, David était maussade et incontrôlable quand il était malade.

 

« On a un fils !! »

 

Liam pleurait franchement, regardant Zayn comme s'il était la premier merveille de l'univers. Il avait toujours voulu une famille, et l'avoir avec un magnifique Zayn à couper le souffle était incroyable.

 

« Oui, bébé. On a un fils et maintenant je dois y aller parce qu'il a besoin de moi, d'accord? Je reviens dès que possible. »

 

Zayn s'arracha de la prise de Liam, sa force était incroyable malgré son état. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de partir rapidement. Niall et Harry tiendraient compagnie à Liam jusqu'à son retour.

 

« C'est un modèle international, Li. »

 

Ajouta doucement Harry après que la porte se soit refermée derrière Zayn. A coté de lui, Niall filmait toujours, souriant comme un fou, la situation était trop rare pour ne pas en tirer profit. Liam déglutit en regardant Harry, enregistrant lentement la nouvelle, il avait épousé un modèle. Un Zayn magnifique et gentil, ils avaient même eu un fils ensemble.

 

« Il est tellement pété, mec. »

 

Niall rit, amusé par l'air éberlué de son ami. Harry sourit et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de son ami drogué, c'était l'heure de jouer...

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
